Santana To The Rescue
by harmonizergreysfan16
Summary: The wedding is only 3 days away and Santana and Brittany are busy packing and doing finale touches on the barn. Brittany has a panic attack about the wedding and Santana comes and calms her fiancee down.


**Okay, so I LOVED THE EPISODE last night! I was bawling my eyes out when they walked down the isle. I have many many ideas for fanfics! I'll be posting them hopefully in the next couple days. I will be doing more chapters to Sugar From The Future, Because You Love Me and I Love You and my old story Something Amazing!**

_A few days before the wedding both girls were super busy. Santana was busy packing her and Brittany's clothes for both the wedding and their honeymoon, right after the reception the girls were off to Hawaii! Brittany was currently at the barn doing last minute decorations and set ups. Little did Santana know, her fiancee was having a big panic attack... _

"Has anyone see Brittany?!" Kurt yelled out loud while looking around the barn for the blonde seeing that she wasn't anywhere to be seen, Kurt sighed and went outside to see that Brittany was sitting under a tree shaking and crying. He ran over to her while calling her name.

"Britt...Brittany are you okay?" Kurt asked while rubbing the shaking blondes back

"No! I'm not okay! I'm freaking out. What if the barn collapses, what if something catches on fire? With all the hay everything and everyone could be dead in a matter of minutes. This was a bad idea I knew it, I agreed with Santana because it made her so happy." Brittany told him while another round of sobs came out of her mouth

"Brittany, its okay to have pre wedding jitters. Everyone gets them, I have everything under control... trust me." Kurt said while trying to comfort her

"I need Santana, why isn't she here. We should be doing this together. I don't know why I thought it was a good idea for her to pack by herself. I need Santana Kurt I need her with me" Brittany pleaded

"Okay, okay I'll call Santana. Everything's going to be okay. Just take deep breaths okay? Try to calm down a little bit. Santana will be here shortly, I promise." Kurt told her while getting off the ground and getting his phone out of his pocket to call Santana

_Kurt walked away from the blonde but not to far away, he called Santana hoping that she would pick up_

"Kurt what do you need? I'm kinda busy right now!" Santana said through the phone in a complaining voice

"It's Brittany" Kurt said getting the brunette to stop talking. Santana instantly stopped once she heard her fiancees name, hoping that everything was okay

"What?! Is she okay? What's going on?" Santana said in a panicked voice

"I don't know, she disappeared and then I found her sitting under a tree shaking and crying. I think she's having a panic attack, I can't get her to calm down. You need to get here as fast as you can. She wants you." Kurt told Santana over the phone who was already getting her keys and getting into her car

"I'll be there as fast as I can, can you put her on the phone? I have you on speaker" Santana said while not trying to panic herself

"Yeah, give me a sec" Kurt told her while walking back to Brittany seeing that she had calmed down a little bit

"Brittany, someone wants to talk to you" Kurt said giving her the phone and walking away so she could have some privacy

"San?" Brittany said to the phone who was starting to full on sob again

"Britt? Babe, are you okay? I'm on my way i'll be there in a little bit okay? What's wrong..." Santana said while trying to pay attention to the road

"I'm freaking out and I need you here. I can't do this all by myself" Brittany told her fiancee over the phone, Brittany had her head buried in her knees, sobbing

"Hey, everything going to be fine! I'll be there in 10 minutes. I love you. Everything is going to be just fine. I promise" Santana told Brittany who was trying to breathe in and out

"Good girl, deep breath in and out..." Santana repeated, she'd finally gotten to the barn, now it was just a matter of finding her fiancee

_Brittany didn't know that Santana was on the land that the barn was located on, Santana had found Kurt and found her way over to the tree that Brittany was sitting under, she saw that her fiancee was sitting on the ground, curled in a ball. Santana ran to the crying girl and instantly sat down and moved Brittany onto her lap. Brittany looked up and saw that it was her fiancee and started weeping again. Santana just put the blondes head on her shoulder and was rocking her while petting Brittany's golden locks._

"Shh. It's okay... I'm here." Santana said continuing to rock Brittany, the blonde was starting to calm down, since she had cried so much she now had the hiccups.

"Thanks for coming to the rescue San. I love you so much." Brittany said while giving Santana a loving kiss which lasted a couple seconds before Santana spoke up

"Don't thank me... I'll always be here when you need me, you know that. I'm sorry I wasn't here to help, luckily when Kurt called I had just finished packing. Now i'll be here helping you guys finish setting up okay?" Santana told Brittany who now had her head laying on Santana's chest, listening to her heartbeat. It was one of the things that could calm Brittany down.

"Good. Cause I don't think I could do the rest of this without you here." Brittany replied while closing her eyes and humming softly

"I say that you take the rest of the night off and I treat you to a special night out? It looks like everyone is doing a good job and I think Kurt has it under control. They don't need us here right now and you need a break. It's only 8 so we could go get dinner then go for a walk or something. What do you say?" Santana asked while standing up and reaching out for her fiancees hand

"I think that sounds amazing San!" Brittany said while taking Santana's hand and standing up

"Good. Because I know the perfect place." Santana told her while wrapping her arm around Brittany's waist and leading them to the car, Santana opened the car door for her fiancee with a loving smile on her face

"Wow babe, such a gentlewoman" Brittany said while getting into the car

_What Brittany just said made Santana blush and giggle and put her hands to her face. The rest of the night the two lovebirds went out to romantic dinner and a walk around a park somewhere in north Indiana. The wedding was only 3 days away and yes the girls were freaking out, but that was only when they weren't together. When they were with each other every little panic attack or nervous feeling they had went away because they had each other._

**I got the idea for this one-shot from Brittany's little freak out in last nights episode. I wish Santana were there to calm her down though. So thats why I wrote this! :) **


End file.
